


Shugo Chara: Similar but Different

by KittyCatInBlue



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Adventure, Cultural Differences, Gen, Humor, Minor Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatInBlue/pseuds/KittyCatInBlue
Summary: Amu's a transfer student from Israel, who's been talking with Nadeshiko over the computer for some months before transfering. This is a reimagining of the anime, with a deeper look into cultural differences, and a T rating for language, and possibly more. Currently no endgame ship.





	1. Chapter One-New Arrivals!

Humming her own little song, Amu walked home from school, the everpresent greenery of her town surrounding her, the dogs of the neighborhood welcoming her with barks, and the cats of the neighbourhood welcoming her in rubbing against her legs as she walked.

Finally at her desk, she turned on her computer and threw off her jacket, watching as Skype loaded up.

"Hmm, let's see who's up…" A frown lit her face, none of the Americans were, but an alert rose up.

"PetallDanser is now online." And here comes her smile, as she quickly pressed call and watched as her Japanese friend's tired face came into her screen.

"Kon-baan-wa, Nad-eh-shi-ku!" Amu managed, mispronouncing the name in her effort to pronounce it.

"It's Na-de-shi-ko, Amu-chan." The girl gracefully corrected, smiling at her foreign friend.

"Ah, I'm never going to learn the pronunciation!" Amu whined, but smiled all the same. "Gettin' ready for bed?"

"Mhm. You always call at the worst times, Amu-chan." Nadeshiko complained, but Amu giggled all the same.

"I get told that. Rather often." She admitted without a trace of regret. "Hey, you said you'll show me your cool school outfit today!"

"Cool, is it? It's just a proper outfit." Nadeshiko protested.

"It's cooler than mine." Amu mentioned, shrugging.

"It's going to be your's, isn't it? You said your family's moving in the spring! Maybe we'll even be in the same class!" Nadeshiko stood up all the same to show Amu her outfit.

"Yeah, hopefully we will. I just hope no one will expect too much on the first day… I get so nervous, and I know so little Japanese. Recipe for disaster, my mother would say." Amu laughed all the same.

"So, what do you think? Better than a simple shirt?" Amu hummed in consideration at that.

"I mean, it's cute, but the skirt is so… Short! I can just tell I'll freeze right up in winter!" Nadeshiko laughed at that.

"Well, you will be coming in right a bit before the change to summer outfit, wouldn't you?" Amu's eyes bugged at that.

"Ah, you Japanese people, so strict! Specific dates to change from winter to summer outfit, I could never even imagine!" Amu whined.

Nadeshiko laughed at that again, before she heard her mother call to her. "I have to go now, Amu-chan! Promise you'll message me when you land? And get your assign class?"

"Mhm! Promise!" Amu smiled at her friend as the screen went back to the empty Skype home page.

"Now, if I can just pack my bag properly." Amu sighed, looking at the open suitcase at her feet. Just the essentials, mom said, but what were the essentials when you were moving to the other side of Asia?

Pictures of her friends? She had two, at most, her stuffed unicorn she may or may not have had since she was five? Sure, why not. The one brush that didn't hurt her hair too much, and her favourite headset? Yeah, for sure. The extra laptop Avi gave her so she can stay in touch? No, no, that goes to the carry-on bag.

"Ugh. How do I pick what's essential? There's so little to fill such a big bag." Amu sighed. So little… So little of her life here, so much more in Japan. So little she felt her friends knew about her, so little she felt she knew of herself.

"Maybe… Maybe I'll discover who I am there." Amu sighed, throwing a pack of Ritalin into the bag. "Silly, maybe, but still…" She took a deep breath, and prayed.

' _If anyone is out there, anyone at all who hears me… I want to discover who I am, and to show other who I am. But I can't do it alone. Please, help me. Send me guardian angels, like the ones my friends believe in, that will help me discover me.'_

After filling her bag with clothes and chatting with the Americans once they woke up, Amu went to sleep that Friday, the last friday she'll sleep in Israel, with a big smile and hopes for tomorrow.

_Sure, maybe life hasn't been the best so far. It's been really bad, if I'm being honest, but I have so many friends now, friends I've never met, and they still care. This might be the new beginning I'm after._

The next morning, Amu woke up confused when her leg hit something underneath her comforter.

_Something hard… And warm?_ She lifted her comforter, fully awake, and was shocked by what she saw.

Bytzot. Eggs. Tamago. Huvero. She could probably go on. No, no, four languages were her max.

What were three decorative eggs doing in her bed? Wait, were they decorative? Mom's decorative eggs were usually in the glass birdhouse in her office, and a quick run down the stairs and check revealed all eggs were still there.

So what was on her bed? And running back up the stairs, tripping on the last stair and running some more revealed three eggs with similar patterns but bright colours the decorative eggs didn't have, still sitting innocently on her bed.

Well… Shit.

Seems her carry-on bag was going to have to suffer some more luggage than expected.

* * *

Finally on her feet after the long flight, Amu stretched and yawned loudly, even managing to put a 'nya' like sound into it, something that'd have caused her older sister to tease her mercilessly for how cat-like she was, if her older sister would have come with them to Japan.

Quickly connecting her iPod to the wifi, Amu sent Nadeshiko, marked as PetallDanser (Nade-chan! 3) on her Skype a message, saying that 'This bird is out of the plane! Will message again when at the house!' as she ran towards her mother, to help her find the suitcases.

After spotting all three suitcases, Amu, Ami and Midori walked out to find a taxi, Amu smiling at everything around them in amazement, Ami still half asleep and Midori watching the change in her depressed daughter in mild-concern.

If the change is temporary, she didn't want to know how Amu will adapt to her new environment, and she hardly dared to hope the change will be permanent. Not with her daughter.

Having found a taxi and instructing the driver to get them to the house that Midori had found after the divorce, Amu looked at the house, standing amongst a whole neighborhood of similar, if not downright exactly the same house designs, and wondered how she would find the house on her return from school.

Her focused eyes fogged as she thought back to her house, with the big gate, and the stylized sign saying 'Hinamori', above the bricks that made half the wall, and a canvas like wall her parents had set up later.

Her previous house was customized, different, at the top of the hill the city was built on, and it was easy for Amu to figure out which house was her's, but how could she claim the same here?

"Amu-chan!" Her mom called, having adapted quickly to the naming system of Japan and upon catching her daughter's attention, waved around two metal lizards. "Want to help me set them up?"

Amu's mouth opened in a soundless laugh. The lizards! Mom loved those decorations back home, it helped set their strange house apart even more, and now it will be her sign home.

Lizard… Didn't one of her friend say something about how people said Jewish people were lizards?

With a smile, Amu decided it fit her just right. She wasn't human, not to many people, and being a lizard was kind of cool, wasn't it? House of lizard. It invited disaster and it made her laugh.

"Let's put them right outside the house, to mark it as the House of Lizards!" She laughed and her mother looked at her like she was crazy, but sighed in agreement.

After setting up the lizards, Amu smiled in satisfaction as Ami went to explore the small yard they had. "I'll call this one Bamba, and this one Bissli."

Her mother laughed at the names of the lizards, based on popular snacks back in Israel, and didn't protest as Amu ran inside. "I'll go set up the laptop, okay mom? I promised my friend I'll message her soon!"

"Oh, Amu, all your friends will probably be asleep by now!" Midori protested.

"Ah, no! It's Nadeshiko! She lives here, and she said we'll be going to the same school!" Amu explained hurriedly as she ran up, her favourite backpack, with pink and purple swirls slung on her back lazily.

After setting up the laptop, and calling out to her mother for the wifi password, Amu was online, and immediately got a request for a video call from PetallDanser.

"Nadeshiko! Hey! I'm so sorry I forgot completely, I was helping my mom set up Bamba and Bissli!" Amu said, smiling widely at the screen as her friend blinked at her a few times, unused to seeing her on video.

"Bam...Ba? And… Bissri?" Nadeshiko questioned, trying to distract herself from the big golden eyes and unusual haircolor looking back at her.

"Biss-Li! It's this spicy snack in Israel that I'm going to miss. And Bamba is like… Bamba. It tastes kind of like hummus does, but I don't know the word for it." Amu admitted.

"And how does hummus tastes?" Nadeshiko pressed as Amu blinked dumbly at her.

"Like hummus seeds."

"And how do hummus seeds taste?"

"...Like hummus."

Nadeshiko sighed as Amu laughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry! I don't know how to explain it!"

"It's fine, Amu-chan. It's just… This is going to be one unpredictable adventure, isn't it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Unpredictable, unexpected, random and quite likely a bit insane? I'd sure hope so!" Amu confirmed. "Ah! That reminds me! Do you know of any stories regarding brightly coloured, warm, decorative eggs?"

Nadeshiko blinked in confusion. "No, I don't. Why?"

"Ah." Amu visibly deflated at that. "I just found some in my bed the day before the trip, I was wondering if maybe it was a good luck omen or something here, but I guess not."

"Ah! That's-" A call from Amu's end cut off Nadeshiko as Midori called her daughters to come eat.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Nadeshiko, I have to go now! Tomorrow I'll be heading into the city to buy the uniform, you guys are so lucky to have Sundays off! Talk to you after I get my uniform, hopefully?" Amu asked, unvoiced begging showing in her blinking.

Nadeshiko nodded wordlessly, face blushing at the cuteness in front of her as Amu smiled brightly, thanked her and ran off.

"Amu-chan… You're in for such a ride." Nagihiko said, now in his normal voice as he slowly spilled out of his chair. "But why do you have to look so cute? I'm definitely going to have some competition now."

Well, one thing was for certain, the hunt for the Embryo was now going to be much more intense, if Amu-chan also has charas.

Nagihiko stopped to imagine it, Amu in all her foreign glory, surprising both Easter and Tadase in her abilities, loud and unapologetic as she always was with him, seemingly fearless, saying everything she wanted so long as she got a stage, and always having something to add or comment on.

He burst out laughing, imagining Amu's idea of diplomacy, which was confuse everyone until they agree with you, and how much they'll clash with Tadase's more traditional diplomacy.

Temari looked at her human, wondering how he was going to deal with the idea that Amu might not be as much his as he was her's.

Amu was a curious girl, she seemed rather carefree, so long as she was the one setting the pace, and Temari wondered silently if Nagihiko realized that it might not always be so easy to communicate with his foreign friend as it was over the Internet.

Perhaps this will be a good lesson for the both of them. Just this once, Temari was content in letting Nagihiko make his own mistakes in his own overwhelming affection towards, and need to support his friend.

Looking at the blue egg next to her's, she frowned. _When will you hatch, my brother? Will her arrival mark the change we need?_

One thing was for certain, Amu, Nagihiko, Midori and Temari all thought, the new arrival will mark a difference. How big it will be, was still up in the air.

Will it bring the Guardians the victory they desire? Or will it shift the odds towards Easter's victory? Only time will tell.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two-Lots of Firsts

Amu ran through her new town, not noticing the attention she was drawing to herself, as she ran, a passive look on her face as she did before she stopped by a large candy store, the bright lights piqued her curiosity as she stopped and slowly walked into the shop.

Back in Israel, there were no big candy shops, perhaps the biggest she could think of was the Shekel store, where many kids would go after school to waste their allowance in shekels at a time to buy many different things, including cheap jewelry, pencils, and, of course, candies.

The sheer amount of different colours and shapes was nearly enough to overwhelm the adventuring preteen. Nearly. Amu thought back to the huge ToysRUs she saw in New York and smiled. Not much can overwhelm her now, and it was time to explore.

Now in the shop, Amu could easily feel people's eyes on her as she looked at the packages and tried to decipher the pictures for a hint of the flavour she would be buying, and also try not to blush and snap at the people staring at her that staring was impolite.

"You'll get fat if you eat so much of these." A woman said in a heavy japanese accent, looking at her in mild disinterest, she had beautiful blonde hair in two pigtails and two figures, one of an angel and one of a devil, both looking at her in curiosity.

"Ah… I appreciate your worry, but I won't." The younger girl guarantees. "And I doubt you will, if you let loose for a bit, either." She smiled.

"And how would you know, exactly?" The woman demanded.

"I got a special sense when it comes to people. And besides, you look like you exorcise enough to burn off any excess in any case." Amu whispered, laughing at the look the woman shot her.

At the move of the angel towards her, Amu lifted her arm to allow the figure to rest on her, surprising all three of them, while she kept smiling sweetly.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, I just got here." She introduced, as the angel slowly came down towards her arm.

"Hoshina Utau. I can tell." The woman said and Amu seemed to puzzle over it for a while before coming to a decision.

"So I should call you Utau…-Chan, right?" She questioned.

"No. We're not friends. You'd call me Hoshina-san, at best." Utau snapped at her.

"Ah, sorry!" Amu jumped at the sharp reprimand. "I'm still so new here, I truly didn't mean to offend."

Utau stared at her blankly for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine, since you're obviously new, I won't hold it against you. This time."

"Arigato!" Amu beamed at her, feeling that she had made a new friend.

Utau simply shot her an odd look before she disappeared, taking the small angel and devil with her.

After that, Amu browsed the shop until she found what she was fairly certain was watermelon flavored gum, quickly paying for it, Amu ran out, eager to see more of the city, and unaware of an older teen watching her.

_Step one of dealing with depression, fake it til you make it, right?_ Amu thought to herself as she sat down on a bench, sighing. _Oh, what's the point? Everyone expresses so little emotion here. My smile just sets me apart even further._

_Back in Israel, if I met someone, I'd be able to call them by their first name immediately, and probably also call them my life or something equally ridiculous. Feels like I'm at the other side of the world in etiquette, and with no idea how to deal with anything!_

Amu simply sighed again, watching the people scurry around, all running somewhere. _While I'm stuck sitting here, pondering etiquette and trying to make Japan make sense._

_She needs to move for me to steal her eggs._ Ikuto thought, watching the preteen as she cycled through emotions in her own inner monologue.

_Well, that just won't do. I need to act, and not think as much._ Amu decided. **Mhm! From a girl who only thinks and fears to act, to a girl who can act confidently! Chara change!**

Amu launched herself off the bench and ran off in the general direction of home, surprising herself as she did _W-wait, what's happening here?! I'm not in control of my own feet? But… It feels nice, to just run._

**Yes, yes Amu-chan! Run! It's so fun!** The voice called again and Amu looked around her, _Who are you?_

She stopped before her house, running in and up to her room where she collapsed on the bed, taking in deep breaths as one of the eggs jumped up from her bag and hatched in front of her.

"Hey there, Amu-chan! I'm Ran! I'm your would-be-self!" The little cheerleader called.

"My… Would-be-self?" Amu questioned.

"Mhm! Amu-chan made a wish to discover who she is, so Ran and her sisters are here to help!"

"And it's just that easy? You do this… Chara change thing, and you can make me be someone more like my… Would-be-self?" Amu questioned.

"Well, no! Ran and her sisters are here to help you discover who your would-be-self is! We're all parts of it, though." Ran explained.

"So, what are you, exactly? Beyond a part of my would be self?" Amu asked.

"We're Guardian Angels, no, Guardian Characters!" Ran cheered. "I represent your wish to be more energetic, charismatic, and happier!"

"So, you're magic. That means there is magic. In real life. There's magic." Amu stopped, eyes to the ceiling at that.

"Um, Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

"There's actual, real, magic. And I get to experience it." Amu repeated. "Magic. Magic!"

"Amu-chan?"

"MAGIC! MAGIC, RAN!"

Outside her window, Ikuto listened in to the conversation, and fought back a chuckle.

_This is going to be interesting, if the kiddy kid manages to get her into his group._

"Ikuto, nya, there are still more eggs there." Yoru notified, narrowing his eyes at the house.

_Hm. Maybe she still has the embryo after all._

* * *

Among her complete meltdown last night, Amu forgot to call Nadeshiko, and was feeling guilty about it as she dragged her feet towards the school.

"Amu-chan!" Ran cried, waving her pom-poms around. "You can do it! You can totally do the whole presentation thing! You'll nail it!"

"Eh? The presentation thing's an actual thing? Not just in anime?" Amu questioned. "And, hey! What are you doing out in the open? Isn't that dangerous?" She whispered.

"It doesn't seem that anyone can see me, so I'm guessing not." Ran twirled in the air. "Oh, this is so exciting! And you messaged all your friends earlier, will you be telling them everything that happens today?"

"For sure! I can't wait to tell Raven, or Owl, or Ant about everything that happens today!" Amu agreed.

Amu stopped walking, as she saw a whole parade of people clamour around four kids.

"Eh, what's their deal?" Amu asked as she moved in closer, towering over the shorter kids as she looked, with Ran hovering over her head.

_That's Nadeshiko! I wonder if I call for her, or_ … A group of fans already did so, and Nadeshiko seemed to pay them no mind. _Well that answers that, then._

"Hinamori-san?" An adult asked, grabbing her attention as she nodded.

"I will bring to class room." The teacher said in rough English. "You are in Star class."

"A-ah." And with that, Amu walked behind the teacher as the bell rang.

Suffice it to say, the day went… Sort of terribly. At her introduction, she could only mutter a 'Yo.' and stare at the teacher until they told her where to sit, as she glared any company away from herself.

It was finally break time, and Amu mostly just wanted to go home.

"You can do it, Amu-chan! You can make it through the day and turn it around, still!" Ran cheered, and Amu's mood simply floored at that.

_All this optimism in such a tiny body… Where does she keep it all?_ She sighed.

"Amu-chan?" A familiar voice called and Amu lifted her eyes to see Nadeshiko, staring at her.

"Ah, Nadeshiko-chan!" Amu lifted herself up. "I saw you enter, you never told me you were so popular in school."

"Sorry about that, Amu-chan. I must have not seen you." She apologized before turning to Ran. "And who's this?"

"I'm Ran! Me and my sisters are here to help Amu-chan discover her true self!" The chara introduced.

"Ah! You can see her?" Amu asked.

"Mhm! Everyone who has a chara can see other charas. This is Temari, she helps me with my traditional dancing." Nadeshiko introduced as Temari moved closer to Amu.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Amu-chan." The small chara called, and Amu jumped.

"I-it's nice to meet you, too, Temari-...Chan? I'm sorry, I have no idea how to refer to… Magical entities." Amu admitted in embarrassment, the conversation's halting nature seem to be affected her mood, if she's this easily embarrassed.

"Magical… Entities?" Nadeshiko and Temari both repeated, looking lost. "I don't know that word. But, either way. I wanted to give you an invitation to the Royal Garden."

"The Royal Garden? What is that? And where is that?" Amu asked and Nadeshiko calmly explained.

"It's where the Guardians, what would amount to a student council, meet up. You can't come without an invitation, which is why I'm inviting you personally." Nadeshiko winked. "And it's just outside the yard, in the big, glass building over there."

"Eh? Why is it glass? You're in Japan, don't you worry about earthquakes?" Amu asked and Nadeshiko stopped and considered.

"Huh. I never really questioned that."

"You're kidding."

"Not really."

"Any-way!" Amu broke the silence of their staring competition, in which they marveled at this new fact. "Why do you want me to come to this Royal Garden, if it's where your student council meetings take place?"

"Simple, I want you to join us." Nadeshiko smiled pleasantly.

"That's… Not going to happen." At her blank stare, Amu elaborated. "Nobody in my class likes me, and I'm not going to run for the council."

"Run?"

"You know, put myself up to vote, so I can join your council?"

"Vote?"

"...Wait, you don't vote for your student council?" At the silence, Amu cracked. "Well how do you decide your school council then? What's the hierarchy?! How does any of this even work?!"

"Amu-chan, please calm down." Ran requested, eyes wide.

"I want to understand how this whole thing works! How do you even decide who joins your student council?"

"We pick them if they have a chara." Nadeshiko answered plainly.

"Wha-what kind of student council even is this!" Amu asked.

"Maybe student council wasn't the best way to describe it." Nadeshiko winced as Amu kept up her vent.

"What kind of student council depends on magical entities? What kind of school lets it's student council pick deliberately only the people they choose? How does that in any way represent the student's needs? What the hell, Japan!"

Tadase, Yaya and Kukai had gathered to watch the conversation, all staring open-mouthed at the unexpected reaction.

"What is she saying?" Yaya asked, as Kukai burst out laughing.

"That's… I'm not sure, actually." Tadase answered.

"Oh, oh this girl is great." Kukai laughed. "We have to add her to the Guardians."

* * *

**To that one guest that made my day by commenting! So there you have it, I get motivated by reviews. I'll probably go on to write the third chapter in a week or so, and upload every two weeks, if I can stick to it.  
**

**I'm rather fond of Amu's tendency to point out the irregular and strange things around her, so even if she is more eager and accepting, expect some more of that.**


	3. Chapter Three-Tea in the Garden and Escaping Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians officially meet Amu. Amu and Ikuto catch a glimpse at one another and Amu escapes the madness that will become her life... For today.

The huge garden reminded Amu of her grandmother's home, and not in a good way, not that there was a good way to remind her of her grandmother's home, but that wasn't the point. The point was that everything was green, and alive, and clean. No imperfections in sight, it made her nervous, made her want to match the mood.

She won't. She had practice not matching the perfection around her, looking through it, she stood as proud as she could, fighting her instinct to look at the ground instead of the eyes staring into her, loop a bit of string she took from one of her old shirts around her pointer finger as tight as she can, then release, move her finger over the imprints, feel the comforting, natural texture.

Look up, red eyes are looking into her's, when had she lowered her gaze? Ran frowned near her before deciding on a plan of action, and grabbing the package of gum that Amu bought yesterday, putting it before her.

Amu lifted her shoulders, the frown on her face relaxing into a neutral look, as close to a smile she would get at this point, and Ran smiled back as Amu grabbed a piece of gum, not expecting anything more.

"So, Amu-chan, since you can't speak Japanese that well yet, I'll be translating for you, is that okay?" Nadeshiko asked, and Amu looked up, met her friend's eyes, _in real life_ , and looked away quickly, moving her head in a small nod.

The girl's anxiety was obvious to Kukai, and he frowned as he sipped on his tea, looking at Amu's decidedly different 'treats', a yellow-ish tea, very pale compared to the rest of the teas on the table, and simple biscuits.

"Oi. Why do you have different food?" He asked, his English was decidedly better than most of the others, mostly due to his own family being from Europe, and Amu looked up.

"I'm… Weird. I can't eat most things." She answered.

"Weird how?" He asked, this couldn't possibly the same girl, she was so somber when faced with them, and so over-the-top around Nadeshiko. How could this be the same girl?

"I am ADHD, and I'm terrible with feels and taste." She answered, her eyes locking onto his, as Nadeshiko covered her mouth to hide a small smile. Amu was getting along with Kukai, that was good.

"So what do you eat, then?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Schnitzel. And snacks." She shrugged. "Maybe some fruits."

"What's schnitzel?"

"Chicken breast with bread crumbs."

At that, Kukai openly stared. "That's it?" A slow, suspicious nod.

"That won't do. You gotta eat more! Eat different!" He declared, lifting himself to his feet suddenly and startling Tadase, who for the most part was content to let the would-be-Guardian befriend another Guardian in peace. "What will you eat here?"

"I don't know yet." She answered, blinking wildly as Nadeshiko quickly explained the situation to Yaya and Tadase with no small amount of amusement and a quick conversation occurred, before Kukai grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the Royal Garden, with the three other Guardians following him happily.

"Help me. I'm being kidnapped." Amu commented drily, half-heartedly raising a hand as if requesting actual aid from Nadeshiko as Ran giggled above her, before she returned to playing with Daichi.

The group leaving the Royal Garden and it's unnerving perfection behind was helping her mood, as was the unusual boy dragging her. Loud and opinionated, Amu thought, the edge of her lip quirking in what one could, possibly, say was a smile. He reminded her of an Israeli. She liked him.

"Hey, lemme go. My legs work, you know." She pushed at his arm, and Kukai grinned at her, watching as her lip quirked again, dropping soon after as he let go of her, and she walked besides him.

The streets they took her on were well established, no slow change to a street where only one can walk like in Israel, where she would walk on the road without a care when with her friends, but she was still nervous, staring wide-eyed at the little kids walking around alone.

"Where are all the parents? And why haven't we told our parents we'll be out?" She asked.

"Why should we bother them with that?" Nadeshiko asked, moving closer to Amu, who tensed when she grabbed her arm, but relaxed soon after.

"Because they don't know where we are?" The Israeli suggested.

"We're just out in the city, nothing that requires parental permission." She dismissed, but Amu frowned all the same.

"Can we still go to my home? My mom isn't used to me going out, and she'll be worried." She insisted, and Kukai called out to the two who didn't speak English as Nadeshiko calmly changed directions towards the street written on a piece of paper Amu held as her only way of getting home.

Midori did not expect her daughter to come home late, with a long-haired girl hanging on her arm and three other kids behind her, only to notify her that they will be leaving to the city to figure out what she can eat.

"We'll get Amu-chan home by dark." Nadeshiko promised, as Kukai muttered a 'probably', while Amu grabbed her cellphone, now with a Japanese SIM. It was an orange flip-phone with a texture that didn't feel quite smooth, but felt like it should be a bit sticky. She liked it.

"If I'm out too late, you can call me." She simply said, putting her school books on the table and grabbing a hardcover book from the table, pushing it into the bag with her pencil books, as she turned to the now curious Guardians.

"What's that?" Kukai asked, pointed at her bag, and she mumbled something in response.

"It's Amu-chan's book! She writes songs there." Midori answered happily.

"I don't just write songs." Amu argued, frowning as she moved towards the Guardians and shut the door with a quick 'bye'. **No, you also compose music. And you draw. And write. You can do all those things.**

She stopped as the rest of the Guardians began moving towards the streets, looking back at the house, with a hand over her bag, where her eggs were.

"Amu-chan?" Ran asked, floating closer to Amu, drawing the Guardians' attention to the fact that Amu haven't moved yet, staring intently at the house.

"Amu-chan? Is everything okay?" Nadeshiko asked, and Amu turned to her, nodding.

"Mhm. Just… Nevermind. So where are we going?" She asked, joining the group, turning with a tiny smirk to her bag, where blue eyes met her's, curiosity evident in both their eyes, as Ran made a sound of appreciation and wonder.

"Hey! You're my new sister? It's so great to meet you!" Ran called loudly, alerting the guardians and startling both Amu and her new Chara, who floated to sit on Amu's shoulder.

"I'm Miki." She simply said, turning her eyes to Amu and smiling at her shyly. "I like your stories."

"Uh, thanks Miki." She answered, watching as Yaya jumped towards them.

"Eh? Amu-chi has TWO Chara?!" She called in her excitement, giving Amu a sense of satisfaction when she understood the sentence.

"Um…" She shyly brought out her third egg. "No?"

There were a few seconds of silence, before the Guardians all began calling out their excitement and disbelief.

"Still a chance with that last one, nya." Golden eyes narrowed as an older teen watched the scene in fake disinterest.

"Suppose so." Ikuto agreed, his eyes on the foreigner. _Just who is this girl with so many eggs?_

* * *

After two whole hours of searching the different shops, the Guardians were willing to give up, all so tired, as they discovered Amu could, so far, only eat McDonald's and simple, empty Nikuman, which she had somehow managed to get, to the surprise of everyone.

"Jeez, Hinamori, you aren't going to survive if you only eat bread and nuggets!" Kukai complained, and Amu huffed in her amusement, her lips quirking in the tiny smile that Kukai has started finding rewarding.

Yaya piped up, and Nadeshiko agreed, sparking another conversation between the Guardians that was too fast for Amu to make sense of.

"Oi, Hinamori, Yaya, Nadeshiko and I will be going to grab some food, Tadase'll keep you company, 'kay?" Kukai explained to her, following Yaya and Nadeshiko as they ran while Tadase called something out to them.

Amu didn't even have the time to agree, before she was plunged into awkward silence with the King's Chair, before a sight caught her eye, a child holding what looked like a baked fish.

"Fish?" She questioned, and Tadase followed her gaze before smiling.

"Taiyaki." He corrected. "Want?" He asked, and she shrugged so he lead her to a vendor.

"Chocolate?" He asked her, seeing her nod sharply, he smiled and turned to the vendor, before giving her a large, baked fish-looking thing and grabbing one for himself.

He watched as she took a tasting bite from the fish's head, her eyes widening and a small smile lighting up her face, as Miki smiled while Ran cheered.

Tadase's chara, the king one, muttered something that made Tadase frown and sparked a different conversation as Amu quickly devoured the snack.

"It's like she's possessed." Miki commented, making Amu choke.

"By a scary demon!" Ran agreed, giggling.

"You-!" She grabbed at them, but they flew above her grasp, laughing at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, oblivious to Tadase who now watched her, a small blush on his cheeks.

_She's so pretty when she smiles..._

"Finally, she's unguarded besides the kiddy king, nya!" Yoru called, and Ikuto smirked.

"So let's try and get that third egg." He agreed, letting Yoru chara-change him as he walked towards his prey.

Her golden eyes immediately snapped to him, showing that she was more aware of her surroundings than she showed, her change in demeanor was enough to alert Tadase, who turned to Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He called and Amu watched as the cat-boy simply greeted the younger boy with a bored sounding 'yo'.

A crown popped up on Tadase's head, and a scepter appeared in his hand as he shot golden… Goo? At the catboy, who simply dodged it, and Amu watched as they got into a fight.

"Who's that guy?" Miki questioned, and Ran shrugged.

"Trouble, I think." Amu answered, watching as Tadase began yelling.

"...They seem distracted." Ran noted.

"They seem crazy." Miki countered.

"They seem to have left us an opening to leave." Amu cut in and her two Charas nodded.

"I know the way home!" Ran volunteered, leading her sister and her human towards their home without drawing the notice of either boy.

"We're back!" Kukai notified, only to stop in confusion, watching as Tadase fought with Ikuto, with Amu nowhere in sight.

"Tadase-kun? Where's Amu-chan?" Nadeshiko asked, effectively ending the fight as both boys turned to look at where she stood a few minutes ago, and where there was now nothing but Tadase's untouched Taiyaki in a wrapping paper.

"...She left?!" Kukai yelled, eyes wide. "Tadase, you were supposed to watch over her!"

"I did! But then that thieving cat-!" He turned to see Ikuto going to leave, before Nadeshiko chara-changed.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, CAT!"

Amu was running to her house, hearing the shout from behind her, she smiled a bit.

_That fish thing… Taiyaki? Wonder if I can make it._ She thought, weaving in and out through the crowd of people.

"Amu-chan was smiling a lot today!" Ran noted happily. "I'm happy that Amu-chan is happy."

Amu looked up to Ran and considered. _Happy? Was I happy today?_ She thought of Kukai insisting they try everything they could find, looking so bummed out when Amu didn't like it.

She thought of Yaya, who kept offering her sweets, and she kept the wrappings of the sweets she liked. Each time she did, Yaya beamed at her.

She thought of Nadeshiko, who was quick to ban somethings, knowing beforehand that Amu will not like them, smiling at her whenever their eyes met.

She thought of Tadase, with whom she interacted least, who bought her the Taiyaki, and guessed her favourite flavour without a problem, he must have been noticing her favouring fruity and chocolate-y candy.

She smiled, feeling her cheeks stretch in a way nearly unfamiliar to her. A true smile.

Tomorrow didn't feel as frightening and life-less as today did yesterday. She wondered if this feeling will leave when she'll get used to the Guardians, but she dearly hoped not.

A melody played in her mind, and Amu sped up, eager to get home and write down the words and rhymes popping up.

Miki smiled, feeling the rush of creativity. Amu's wish to become more independent, creative and cool… It seemed to be more within reach than it did last week.

That night, after a quick wash, Amu sat down on her bed, the window open wide to let the cool air in, her balcony (SHE HAD A BALCONY!) was locked up, her 'creation book' was open, laid against her legs, above her head as she scribbled down words.

From the tree, Ikuto watched, having escaped the Guardians, as the third egg moved, when Amu lifted her laptop and typed, considered, and typed again.

Miki and Ran have returned to their eggs for the night, sleeping next to their sister, before Amu shut the lights, and tried to get to sleep, unaware of the catboy watching her.

_Just who are you, Hinamori Amu?_

In his own house, Nagihiko was worried. How did they know Amu was okay? Did she make it home fine? She was so nervous, could she even remember where her home is…

"Temari, I think I need to go out to find Amu-chan." Nagihiko said from his place on the futon, eyes open wide and unblinking, staring at the ceiling.

Temari sighed, readying herself to explain exactly why that was a terribly idea when his phone pinged with a message and he launched himself on the phone, breathing out in relief when he saw it was a message from Amu.

"She…. Sent me a Taiyaki recepie?" He wondered aloud, before a second message came in.

**Amu-chan: ...You are not my mom. Ignore this please.**

**Nadeshiko: You got home alright?** He pressed, deciding to ignore her request to ignore her message.

**Amu-chan: Yep. Ran memorized the way home.**

**Nadeshiko: Thank her for me, please. I was worried about you! And, why are you making Taiyaki?**

**Amu-chan: Figured out I can eat it, with chocolate. But then I found out you need a special toaster. Don't have that, and I doubt my mom will buy it so I can have what seems to be a fish-shaped waffle with chocolate on the inside.**

**Nadeshiko: We have a kitchen at school, I'm pretty sure it has a Taiyaki toaster. Wait for me outside the main gate after school.**

**Amu-chan: Did you just invite yourself to my baking attempt?** Nagihiko stared at the text, realizing that is exactly what he did.

**Amu-chan: I'm getting miss perfect behaviour to misbehave. I'm a bad influence xD** And sighed a laugh at that.

**Nadeshiko: Just go to sleep, Amu-chan. It's late.**

**Amu-chan: Yeah, I was just getting to it when this became a conversation** _Oops…_

**Amu-chan: Goodnight, Nadeshiko-chan!**

**Nadeshiko: Goodnight!**

Sending out a quick text of 'Amu-chan got home yesterday, just spoke with her, won't be at the next Guardian meeting because I'll be convincing her to join us, have a good night!' He got three texts expressing relief, wishing him a good attempt and a good night.

Nagihiko smiled, now content that he will get to be with Amu the next day as he fall asleep.

Temari watched him for a second, before the other egg moved, alerting her to the fact that her brother might be close to hatching. _I do hope so_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, end of chapter three! I'm going to be honest right now, life's going through some changes, I have a clear idea of where I want this story to go, but I might not be able to write it all down and update in two weeks time like I hoped my schedule would be. I deeply apologize if that will be the case and fully blame it on Suu not wanting to hatch.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it, the actual first chapter, feel free to leave a review and start a discussion, and please, do tell me if you spot any mistakes in my writing, I'm dyslexic and tend to have some minor mistakes that spellcheckers don't notice.


End file.
